The invention relates to the storage of vacuum hoses particularly for a pool. Generally a filtering and pump mechanism for a swmming pool has a single connection for connecting a vacuum hose used to provide suction to skimmers, brushes, and other tools used in cleaning and maintenance of the swimming pool. Vacuum hoses for pools are relatively long and are usually stored in a coil in a corner or other location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more convenient arrangement for storing vacuum hoses when not in use.
The invention is summarized in a vacuum hose storage device having a frustoconical member mounted on a reel rotatably mounted on a frame. The frustoconical member is mounted adjacent the hub of the reel and has a shape and size selected to frictionally fit and secure an end of the vacuum hose to enable easy winding of the vacuum hose on the reel.